


Christmas Revelation

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 11: "Christmas Tree Fail."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Christmas Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 11: "Christmas Tree Fail."

"Happy Christmas, Harry!"

Harry groaned and rolled over, curling up, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Bloody hell! What happened out here?"

Clearly Ron wasn't planning on leaving so Harry climbed out of bed, not bothering to pull on a robe.

"Did one of Hermione's Kneazles get through the Floo again? I really need to talk to her about keeping those monsters—bloody hell!" he said again after he caught sight of Harry. "Were you battling Dementors in your sleep?"

"Honestly, Ron," Harry started. He yawned and ran a hand through his even-more-disastrous-than-usual hair.

"Are you planning to tell me what happened to your Christmas tree?" Ron waved at the toppled over evergreen, broken ornaments scattered across the floor.

Harry _had_ planned to clean it up last night but ended up a bit distracted.

"What's on your neck?" Ron asked and then his eyes widened comically. "Did _you_ do this yourself?"

"What's all the fuss?"

Harry didn't think he'd ever forget the look on Ron's face as he took in Severus Snape standing in Harry's living room wearing nothing but a pair of holiday boxers that Ron had given Harry the year before. 

The ones with mistletoe on the front.

"Ron, I believe you know Severus." Harry gestured vaguely. "Severus, Ron."

"Bloody hell." This time Ron whispered in astonishment. "He destroyed your tree?" Ron asked, pointing at Severus.

Severus smirked. "I believe Harry can take the bulk of the credit for that debacle." 

"Uh, Ron?" Harry said.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you tomorrow at the Burrow, all right?"

"Oh, sure. Brilliant idea." Ron walked back over to the Floo. "Might want to clean up the glass. Don't want any bits in your bits," he said and then disappeared in a flash of green.

"Obliviate me," Harry said, groaning.

Severus chuckled. "Not a chance."


End file.
